1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child safety seats.
2. Description of the Related Art
A child safety seat is typically used in an automobile vehicle to properly restrain a child in the event of accidental collision. It is widely known that a child safety seat that is placed in a rear facing position can provide better protection, because it can distribute crash forces over a larger portion of the body (i.e., the back supporting the head). Accordingly, safety experts and car seat manufacturers have changed the recommendations to seat children in a vehicle in a rear facing position until the age of 2 years old. However, the child safety seats currently available on the market are usually dimensioned to receive younger children having a small body. These child safety seats when installed in the rear facing position do not leave enough room to receive older children having longer legs. As a result, parents may feel that the older child's legs would be crushed against the seatback of the vehicle during collision, which discourage the installation of the child safety seat in the rear facing position.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved child safety seat that can accommodate children of different ages, and can address at least the foregoing issues.